


Prom night and Bow ties

by Theboyofmanyfandoms



Series: Promnight and Bowties [1]
Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural, castiel novak - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bits of Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Jock Dean, M/M, Multi, Nerd Castiel, Popular Dean, Prom Night, Protective Dean Winchester, Realtionship, Shy Castiel, Starwars - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, nerd talk, sams approval, secret nerd dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theboyofmanyfandoms/pseuds/Theboyofmanyfandoms





	Prom night and Bow ties

Everyone was talking about Prom. Castiel couldn’t seem to get away from the talk about it. He didn’t want to hear about prom, but it was everywhere. All the girls were talking about it, posters were hanging up everywhere for the more than stupid event. 

Prom was just a way for people to waste their money, it was so stupid how extravagant people made this event out to be. Also Castiel was just a junior so if he really ever wanted to go, which he wouldn’t, he could go next year. But it wasn’t just that Castiel didn’t like the idea of prom, it was also the fact that no one would go with him. Of course people knew who Castiel was and everything, but he wasn’t the sort of guy you could just come up to and ask to prom.

Not like Dean at least. No Dean, Dean was practically perfect. He was so sweet and kind, caring. Not to mention he was captain of the rugby team. Castiel has seen once or twice a girl ask him to the dance and if he didn’t want to go, how he would say no would be so kind it didn’t even seen like he was saying no. 

Castiel smiled to himself thinking about Dean. Okay, if there was one person he would ever want to go to prom with it would be Dean. But that didn’t matter now, because it was at the end of the year, Dean was a senior and Castiel was still a junior. That wouldn’t work anyway, Dean was a straight. So why would he even look at Castiel twice. Castiel wouldn’t be surprised if the blond didn’t even know his name. Castiel didn’t really care for the sport rugby, but he would go to all the games, mainly for Dean.

He hated himself for it, but he liked Dean, quite a bit. The fact that he would never get to go to prom with him, or even out on a date, though made the whole notion of prom even worse. When he went to his locker to get ready for the next class there was a prom poster plastered onto his locker. Castiel sighed and tore it down before going back to his business. “Prom is so stupid,” he said to himself.

Dean didn't exactly like the idea of dressing up in a tux, having everybody's eyes on him even though he was used to the last part. Everyone expected him to go and to have a date yet none of the girls that asked him interested him. 

It's not like they weren't pretty or nice, but he was waiting for that person where he would be excited to go with. His green eyes scanned the area, watching a few of his friends by their lockers, talking to their dates which made him feel even more alone than he already had.

He hitched his bookbag up even further on his shoulder while he made his way to his next class, or that was until he heard a somewhat familiar voice. A chuckle escaped his lips as he watched the man tear down the prom poster from his locker. 

" I'm glad I am not the only one who feels that way. " he admitted, walking over towards the man before leaning against the locker next to him. " If I could rip down every poster around here I would." he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.  
" Everyone expects me to go." Dean sighed, his lower lip being captured between his teeth before it was slowly released. " I'm assuming you don't have a date ?" he wondered, his eyebrow raising, a small smirk playing across his lips. Dean has recognized the man from around the school but never talked to him much, though he wished that could change since the more he stood there and listened to the man the more he realized how gorgeous he was.

Castiel from when he heard the familiar resonating sound of /that/ voice echo behind him. He didn't know if the comment was meant towards him or another party, so he sort of just ignored the first comment. But when the man was leaning against the locker near his own he somewhat froze. He found himself staring at, almost one could say, shock. He couldn't believe Dean Winchester was standing next to him and talking about Prom of all things. He just stayed quiet and nodded in response. He didn't know what to say. What the hell was he supposed to say.

The hottest boy at their school just walked right up to him and started a conversation like that, as easy as pie. Castiel cleared his throat when Dean was asking him a question and fiddled aimlessly with the things in his locker so he had an excuse not to look into Dean's memorizing green eyes. "I- uh, no I don't." Castiel said simply and looked at his watch. He had looked over to Dean moment's earlier and his gaze lingered on Dean's bottom lip slightly tugged in between his teeth and he had to force himself to look away before that seemed weird.

"I don't really... do dances," Castiel said simply and he could've said so much more, but his voice was just stuck in his throat. He tried clearing his throat one last time before giving up. This was hopeless. He closed his locker and politely smiled at Dean, if not a bit shyly, before turning on his heels and walking the other direction. Dean was being nice, he was nice to everything, but Castiel liked Dean. And Castiel was already awkward and plagued with social anxiety, but when you put an attractive boy like Dean Winchester in the mix, it just made things a whole lot harder.

Dean watched Castiel walk away, admittedly watching him for a little bit before he turned in the opposite direction. He walked towards his next class, his steps seemed to be dragging a little bit and admittedly his thoughts were a little bit distracted. Usally he was completely focused on school when he wasn't focusing on sports. Despite the rumors of him being a meat headed jock he did well, nearly getting an A in every class. Secretly he did enjoy school, though, unless it with math his least favorite subject, but even then he tried his best to do well.

As he walked into class Dean could feel everybody's eyes on him, it was nothing that was out of the normal since he was the star of the rugby team and fairly popular so that meant that people were always watching him. It's not like he cared though, even though at some times he did make him feel self conscious. While he walked towards his usual seat in the back, he waved to a few girls that smiled at him before he sat down, propping his feet up on the desk until the teacher walked into the classroom.

Right before class started Dean moved his feet, replacing the desk space with his text books instead of his shoes. Dean was glad that the class was fairly easy going, the teacher playing a movie since she didn't have anything else planned for the day. History was one of his last classes of the day, which he was thankful for since it would mean that he could go home and then to a roadhouse for one of Ellen's burgers which he started to crave just at the thought of them.

Castiel was a nerd, and also a geek, which is probably why his best friend was Sam Winchester. He liked school, and he was in a lot of the upperclassman classes because of it. He was good at Math, History, Writing, Science and whatever else. He was also in band, and could play multiple instruments. The good thing about having mostly senior classes was having a better chance to get in a class with Dean... but today he dreaded going to History. The way he had acted towards Dean had been terrible and embarrassing.

He had Science, History, and English with Dean. He knew that Dean knew he existed, but he didn't think Dean would ever care to start a random conversation with him like he had in the halls only one period ago. He wondered if Dean even remembered they had their next class together? Well Castiel didn't make it obvious because he walked in the complete opposite direction of Dean, but he didn't want to walk to class with him and make things more awkward so he just took a longer route.

When he got into class he took one of his usual seats in the middle of the classroom and set all his stuff down as quietly as he could trying not to be noticed by anyone, especially Dean. He let out a soft sigh as he sat down and buried his face in his hands for a moment. He just needed to get a grip on himself. He roughly dragged his fingers through his tousled hair, giving up a long time ago on trying to calm it down. He looked up at the board and was glad that they were just going to be watching some sort of historical film.

When the door opened a few moments later Dean looked up and smiled widely when he saw Castiel walking in. He waved at the handsome boy, but wasn't sure if he saw it since Castiel walked right towards his seat in the middle of the classroom. The movie held no interest in him, having seen it before a few months ago, but decided to stay quiet and try to focus anyways. After a few moments of gazing at the screen and even jotting down a few notes he gave up and decided to look over towards Castiel.

His hair was so wonderfully tousled, it looked messy, but in a way where it looked extremely gorgeous. The sight made him lick over his suddenly dry lips before he looked away again, his green eyes flickering up towards the screen. While everybody seemed to be focused on the movie or on their phones he opened up his notebook and started to write down a note. ' You me and burgers ?' he wrote down before he tore out the piece of paper and crumpled it up, trying his best to throw it at Castiel.

Of course he could have easily walked up to him and handed him the paper, but the expression on Castiel's face made it worth it. While he watched Castiel read it, a look of confusion spread across his features. When the blue eyed boy looked around, he waved and smirked at him. Dean smiled widely before he looked over at Castiel, grinning at him a little bit before looking away at the movie.

Castiel didn't care for trivial movies that showed things that have happened in the past. If the movie wasn't made during the exact time of the event then it's not accurate. What would be more accurate would be to read about it in a textbook, although that isn't a very reliable source either, it is something more than a dumb movie done by actors who are getting paid. Castiel sighed and was doodling/writing in one of his notebooks to pass the time.

He would be paying attention if they had a test on it, or something of the like, but none of this was interesting him at all. He just wanted to go home, or do something that would be more productive than this. He sighed and rested his elbow on the desk, balled his hand up into a fist, and rested his cheek on his knuckles. He was a bit confused though when a paper was suddenly airborne and landed right on his desk. It was a crumpled up paper. Great, someone thought it would be funny to ridicule him again like he gets every day from bullies of the like.

He cursed and opened the letter. He almost thought about just throwing it away like he usually does, but this time he's going to let those assholes have a piece of his mind. But when he opened the letter and read the four words written he almost froze. He read the words over again and again. Who could this be from, and it obviously wasn't meant for him.He knitted his eyebrows together and looked around the room until his eyes locked with Dean's. He blushed slightly and was thankful for the darkness covering most of the room from the loss of overhead lights. 'This is for me?' Castiel mouthed and pointed to himself, but then quickly pointed to the hot girl (at least for any other guys' standards) sitting next to him, 'Or her' He said back and was about to hand her the note and say it was from Dean Winchester.

Why would Dean want to get burgers with him? That was just out of the ordinary. They don't talk, and Castiel's only been over to his house a few times for Sam, but it's not like Dean every noticed. Why would he want to get burgers? Although now that Castiel thought about it, burgers did sound good. Maybe he'd have his brother Gabriel pick him up some on his way from work today.

Dean pointed at Castiel and winked at him before writing in his notebook again. ' Meet me at my locker after school if you are up for it. I will be dropping Sam off at the library so he could study. I am also craving a burger so why not ? ' he wrote and threw one last paper at Castiel before he closed his notebook, sliding it in his book bag. He looked around the classroom, ignoring the few girls that waved at him before he decided to pick up his book bag and move towards the empty desk that was next to Castiel. " So as I was saying do you want to go with me ?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, turning towards Castiel.

" Ellen has the best burgers and I can't wait to get out of school so I or we can get one." he spoke quietly before he looked down at his desk, pretending that it was the most interesting thing in the classroom at the moment. " I would suggest that we could go back to my house, but I find it quite boring there." Dean shrugged as he looked back up, admittedly looking over Castiel again before he leaned back in his seat, running his fingers through his hair. "I do have Doctor who, Lord of the rings and Star wars if you are interested in any of those.

My parents are out on a business trip and until the little geek gets home from the library we would have the place to ourselves." he spoke softly, not even caring if anybody heard him anymore. It wasn't exactly a known fact that he liked men, having a reputation to be quite the ladies man, yet he hasn't found a genuine interest in a girl since freshman year. " We could talk about our distaste for prom ?" he suggested with a chuckle.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair before he crossed his arms, barely causing his muscles to flex. Admittedly he has always been attracted to Castiel, having a major thing for his intense blue eyes and his adorable yet incredibly sexy messy hair. Even the trench coat he wore made Dean like him, yet one thing was stopping him. It wasn't even the fact that he was scared of everyone at school, finding out, but he didn't want Sam to get mad at him for making a move on one of his friends.

Castiel blinked twice when another note landed in front of him. The handwriting was the same, so it had to have been from Dean. He got confirmation of that though when Dean pointed at him and once again winked. He tried to ignore it the first time, but the second time Dean winked at him made his insides churn. What the hell was happening. Castiel tried to take in a deep, slow breath though, and somehow calm down his heart rate. He closed his eyes for a moment before reading the note. Burgers. Dean really wanted to get /burgers/ with him? Castiel tried not to start hyperventilating and just enjoy the moment.

Fucking Dean Attractive as all hell Winchester wanted to get burgers with /him/ Castiel just okay Novak. Castiel stole a quick glance at Dean, and looked away, hopefully before the boy noticed. When Dean was coming over to sit right smack down next to him, though Castiel could not longer ignore his presence. Dean had such a distinct smell, and it wasn't event, product or axe. It was something pure, like the smell of nature after rain, mixed in with a dab of cinnamon spice, and something else that reminded Castiel of cars. Castiel didn't say anything though when Dean sat next to him, he just blushed furiously and hoped the other boy wouldn't notice.

He started to say something about once again asking if he wanted to get burgers with him. But then... he was asking if he wanted to come over?! And not with Sam there, not with the protection of his best friend which grounded him from doing anything stupid and reckless with Dean Winchester. Mind you it probably wasn't the best idea to have Sam, the brother of Dean, as your best friend when you have a major crush on his older brother... but Castiel didn't know that.

He didn't answer Dean's question right away because... because damn that was a lot. Dean's never really looked at him twice, whereas Castiel can't stop looking at him, and here he is thinking that he can just ask something like that. "I- I wouldn't have thought you'd watch Doctor Who," Castiel muttered slightly, being the only thing he could get out before his voice breaking.

He loved Lord of the rings, Doctor Who, and whatever other nerdy shows were out there. "So let me... let me get this straight," Castiel said and turned to look at Dean, hoping that he couldn't notice the blush. "We don't really ever talk, and you suddenly just want me to come out with you... come over to your house to hang out? I- I'm having a h-hard time wrapping m-my head around this," Castiel said and inwardly cursed himself for loosing his calm towards the end of that statement.

Castiel couldn't help but let his eyes wander down to Dean's arms, though as he crossed them over his perfectly sculpted chest. Castiel scolded himself though, and looked back up into Dean's eyes, occasionally stealing quick glances at his lips. "Y-you want to go and have burgers with /me/, then go back to your place and spend the rest of the afternoon watching nerdy tv shows?" It was like the best date Castiel could ever think of, and with the hottest, sweet, most perfect person ever. But it was just too good too be true.

" I know I haven't talked to you alot and I do apologize for that, but I was hoping we could change that. It is important for me to get to know Sam's friends and you are by far the most interesting and to be quite honest the only one I actually like. Plus I think it would be nice to get to hang out with someone besides one of my teammates for once, maybe even have an intelligent conversation. And it's not like I haven't noticed you before, but I wasn't sure how Sam would react if I were to be talking to one of his friends. " Dean admitted, his fingers tapping against the edge of his desk before he started to twirl his pencil in between his fingers.

" Also I could use a person to geek out with," he grinned before he leaned back in his seat, slouching a little bit. " We could order in later if you get hungry since I honestly don't know how to cook at all. All I can really do is make a grilled cheese and pasta." he admitted with a light blush on his cheeks. " I also have a few video games if you wanted to do that instead. I'm really up to anything you want to do." he spoke quietly ad when the teacher walked over towards the light switch to turn it on he groaned when the light flickered on quickly, Dean blinked his eyes before shuffling in his seat again, adjusting his shirt sleeves as well before looking over towards Castiel. " Favorite Doctor ?" he asked curiously before he quirked his eyebrow up at the gorgeous man, waiting for his response. He was genuinely curious about what the other man thought, interested in actually getting to know him.

According to Sam , Castiel was very intelligent and that was something he found extremely attractive, which again added to his attraction towards Castiel. " You are cute when you blush." Dean added with a smirk on his lips before he stood up when the teacher announced that the class was over. " See you later," he waved before making his way out of the classroom, whistling a tune that was stuck in his head. The last class of the day seemed to go by fairly quickly since his thoughts were distracted by Castiel. Honestly he could actually make a whole list of things he liked about Castiel. He liked everything from his disheveled hair all the way to his shy attitude and distinct eyes and fashion sense

When Dean looked around the hall he noticed even more flyers being put around the school, which made his stomach turn a little bit, the thought of prom making him sick until he thought about going to prom with Castiel.. The thought excited him and even made his heart flutter, a goofy smile spreading across his face while he walked to his last class. At times Dean could have an imaginative mind, thinking about how sure he was that Castiel would look beautiful in a tux or how adorable he would look in one of Dean's over sized hoodies. Okay, so maybe he ad it bad boy for the boy, but he wouldn't exactly admit it just yet.

First he would try to sneakily ask Sam about it, easing in the question how he would feel if he did ask Castiel to prom or even ask him out. Before Dean could approach his next class, he was nearly tackled to the ground and before he turned around he could have guessed who it was. " Hey Charlie." he smiled before turning around, grinning at her until he caught sight of Castiel. His eyes drifted over towards the interesting boy before turning towards Charlie.  
.

Castiel was literally speechless. He didn't know what in the world to say to all this, or what he was supposed to say. He wanted to say the right thing. Just for once he wanted to say something that wouldn't screw up this perfect situation. He chuckled softly when he heard his reason for Dean not talking to him that much. Well the was sort of understandable. Of course Sam knew that Castiel somewhat liked his brother, but Sam didn't know how much. Sam probably just thought it was another one of those 'oh your brother is hot' sort of thing.

But it was so much more then that, and he just wasn't comfortable talking about it with Sammy so he kept his mouth shut, and stuffed all his emotions. "I- I would like to talk to you more often Dean," Castiel added hesitantly, hoping that would be an okay thing to say. He fiddled with the pen in his hands, and could see Dean was doing the same. Dean couldn't be nervous though. Castiel did it as a nervous habit and Dean probably just did it because he could. "I- I've never been really good at video games." Castiel said softly. He liked video games, but he sucked at them. The only video games he was good at were trivia games, usually about Sherlock, Doctor Who etc.

He didn't say very much after that. So was he going to hang out with Dean? He still hadn't given Dean an answer. He knew though that hanging out with Dean was 10,000 times better than walking home and being bored to death. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. He found himself blushing more at just the thought of Dean actually wanting to hang out with him and "geek out" with. "Favorite Doctor? Of the new Who, I would say David Tennant. He has great hair," Castiel said with a soft, almost shy, smile. He didn't just like Tennant for his hair. He almost had charm and wit, and knew how to be serious when needed, but he didn't feel comfortable saying all that.

"And he is a great actor. At least for the show..." Castiel trailed off. What else was he supposed to say? Oh yeah, he was also my first doctor and the first episode I ever watched was silence in the library with river song? that would just make him a total nerd. When the lights were abruptly turned on by the teacher Castiel hadn't even noticed that the period had gone by. He blushed more when Dean commented on his blush, and he looked down at his desk trying to hide it. Dean said he was cute... "You think I'm cute?" Castiel asked, but by the time he asked Dean was already out the door and to his next class. "I'm not cute," he said to himself and hoped no one thought he was crazy.

His last classes were a drag, but his head was still buzzing with that conversation he had had with Dean Winchester. So what was he supposed to do? Wait by his locker for his prince charming? He couldn't lie though, an evening with Dean as he and described sounded... wonderful, amazing, something out of a nerd fairy tale. Castiel sighed softly in a dream like state, which he was soon woken out of by the last bell of the day ringing loudly throughout the school.

Finally the last bell of the day rang and before he knew it Dean was out of his seat and rushing out of the class. Normally he stayed after class for a few moments so he could talk to his teacher and ask about the assignments if he had any questions about them. Sometimes he would just have a good chat since the teacher was quick witted and had a sense of humor that was close to his own. It was also through this teacher that he has discovered some of his favorite bands, which he was eternally thankful for. Then again, none of that really mattered at the moment, all that mattered was getting to his locker and getting to be alone with Castiel.

The thought of being with the boy propelled him to go quicker, practically running down the halls, but slowed down so he wouldn't knock into anybody ad hurt them. When he reached his locker, he smiled when he saw Castiel waiting there for him. " You are cute by the way and I think we should go before my team mates find me and try to get me." he teased a little bit before he adjusted the strap of his book bag. " Did you want to get anything before we leave ? I can wait if you want."  
Dean asked with a raised eyebrow before he looked down at his shoes, pretending they were something new and interesting to him so that Castiel wouldn't see how enthusiastic he was to be hanging out with him. " After burgers what do you want to start with ? I have all the Harry Potter, Lord of the rings, Star wars movies and Doctor who is on Netflix. I have beer in the house if you would like but if that is not your choice of drink, I also have tea, coffee, orange juice and water." he beamed a little bit.

" I have to pick Sam up at nine though, but if you would like to stay after that you can." he added, hoping that Castiel would stay later and maybe even spend the night. Once they were outside, he walked over towards the impala, opening the passenger side door for Castiel before he slid i  
nto the drivers side. 

As they were getting settled in Dean started the car, hearing the sweet pur from the engine before the music started to play. " Do you know this song ?" he asked curiously, giving Castiel one last glance before he pulled out of the school parking lot before starting to drive towards the roadhouse. " If you do, I think I will consider you absolutely perfect. Or if you will make me cherry pie that will be a definite added bonus." he chuckled, a genuine smile spreading across his lips for once, instead of the cheesy and generic one he wore at school.


End file.
